Ramps and steps for pets have been introduced into the marketplace as singular units. Each has its advantages for pets, depending on the nature of the need.
The pet ramp, U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,060 issued to Sloan and LeBeau (1993) is intended for support from a bed, using a flap of material inserted between the frame and the mattress. The second anchorage takes the form of high friction cups on the bottom end of the frame, attaching to the floor to prevent slippage.
The ramp is limited to primarily box-spring type bed use. This type of ramp is virtually useless if there is no enclosure for the top flap to be inserted into. Thus, the ramp cannot be used with chairs, grooming tables, or vehicles, for example, unless the item of ascension has a means of securing the top flap of the ramp. The angle of the ramp necessitates a length which is space consuming and a hindrance. However, packing the ramp away after every use is a nuisance, and defeats the initial purpose of allowing the pet to ascend at any time to the higher surface.
The pet stool and ramp, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 322,872 issued to Holbrook (1989) incorporates a ramp only, with a platform at the top. The ramp is the only option available to the pet, and takes a considerable amount of space. The ramp does not have a coveting to prevent slippage for pets, thereby making the device intimidating and perhaps dangerous to the animal. Further, the stool and ramp are not collapsible, making storage and transport an inconvenience.
The ramp attached to a pet house as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,568 issued to Breeden (1971) is not an independent structure, being designed for attachment by hinges to the pet house. The ramp has no means of attachment to other surfaces, and therefore, would fall if used for climbing unto furniture or ascension to a person's lap. Also, the aesthetic appeal is minimal, appearing more as a livestock plank than a piece of pet furniture which may be continuously left out for the pet without being regarded as somewhat of an eyesore.
Ramps for pets must either be steep and consume little space, or less steep and more space consuming. Therefore, the ramps which are currently on the market offer one or the other benefit. Since some pets are intimidated by an incline, and some pets are more comfortable with stairs, having climbed them within the house, the step to ramp feature allows the pet to choose which is less threatening for ascension. If the pet has previously used either the step or the ramp, switching, due to a disability, for example, would be easy for the pet, since it is already familiar with the use of the structure.